


И это правдивая история о том, как мы сдали уголовное право

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: люди говорят, что в тихом омуте черти водятся. А люди, как правило, зря не скажут





	И это правдивая история о том, как мы сдали уголовное право

Если описать проблему Магнуса в двух словах, она звучала так:  _Александр был идеален_. Хотя, это уже 3 слова. Но, разумеется, не верьте мне на слово, судите сами:   
Имея в активе диплом юриста - и не откуда-нибудь, а из Йеля! - и тело, на которое вместо огня и воды можно было смотреть вечно, истекая слюной, наш герой на пару с бывшей однокурсницей пытался спасти мир в бесплатной консультации. В свободное время предпочитал перечитывать классиков, очаровательно смущался от любого комплимента и так галантно ухаживал, что даже Катарина, которую в силу профессии было трудно впечатлить, как бы невзначай уточнила, а точно ли он - гей. И если этого вам недостаточно, то Бейн был почти уверен, что на прошлый День всех влюбленных лишил Александра невинности.   
Только представьте, как страшно предлагать такому Идеалу руку и сердце!  
  
Но Магнус Бейн никогда не пасовал перед трудностями и не собирался начинать сейчас. Не отступать и не сдаваться!..  
...сказал он себе, нашел идеальное кольцо и заказал столик к ужасно дорогом ресторане, в котором за жалкие гроши губил свою молодость Саймон. Ни шагу назад!   
Это, как вы понимаете, тоже была цитата "из Магнуса". Так что в назначенный вечер он запивал свои страхи шампанским, гораздо быстрее пьянея от сияния сапфиров в глазах Александра, и репетировал Вопрос всех вопросов, процентов на девяносто уверенный в ответе. И, разумеется, по законам жанра...  
В общем, встречайте Джо Моргенштерна.   
  
\- Антихрист! - радостно завопил белобрысый парень, затормозив у их столика. - Сколько лет, сколько зим! А я думал, тебя так и забыли в той каталажке на Гоа!   
\- Извините, вы меня с кем-то спутали, - сдержанно ответил Александр, оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что незнакомец обращался именно к нему.  
\- Странно: трезвый, - прокомментировал парень, принюхавшись. - Это же я: Джо. Джо Моргенштерн!  
И, разумеется - разумеется! - именно в этот момент из кухни, едва не припрыгивая от волнения, выпорхнул Саймон. Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля.   
\- Вам же сказали, что вы ошиблись.  
К сожалению, вмешательство Магнуса не принесло желаемого эффекта. Скорее даже наоборот.  
\- Романтическая атмосфера намекает, что вы не просто друзья, - предположил парень, выдержав интригующую паузу. - И учитывая... кхм, шаткие моральные принципы Антихриста, рискну предположить, что ты уже видел татуировку "11" у него на заднице.  
Видел - это еще слабо сказано. Последние месяцев шесть следы от укусов вокруг заветных цифр просто не успевали сходить. Но не суть важно, речь о другом:  
\- Ты же говорил, что это барабанные палочки. В память о несложившейся карьере музыканта!  
И прежде, чем Александр успел среагировать, белобрысый презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Скорее уж в память о количестве участников во вполне сложившейся оргии, которую он замутил, заскучав на благотворительном приеме моего папаши.  
Что?!   
\- Одиннадцать человек?!  
\- Знаю, не самое впечатляющее количество, - поморщился парень, хлебнув марочного шампанского из чужого бокала, - но у нас оставалось всего полчаса на агитацию и только один диван. И это, кстати, правдивая история о том, как мы сдали уголовное право. С другой стороны, никто ведь и не просил нашего преподавателя улыбаться в камеру, верно?   
Вместо ответа Александр...  _его Александр_ , до сих пор красневший при слове "секс", громко застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.   
\- Можно вопрос? - тем временем подал голос Саймон. - А почему Антихрист?  
\- О, это забавная история...  
\- Нет, не забавная, - прошипел Александр из своего укрытия. Совершенно новым неожиданным тоном, от которого мороз бежал по коже.   
Но старого приятеля это не остановило.  
\- ...он как-то упился в сопли на рождественской вечеринке и, не дойдя до дома, улегся спать прямо в тематической декорации, выбросив эээмм... "виновника торжества" из колыбельки. Наутро все университетские газеты соревновались в изобретательности, придумывая заголовок к столь живописным фотографиям.   
\- Действительно, кхм, потрясающая история, - после минуты молчания, отданной на откуп воображению, прокомментировал Магнус. И не найдя своего бокала, приложился прямо к бутылке. Согласитесь, ситуация располагала.   
К чему-то гораздо покрепче шампанского.  
\- Кстати о потрясающих историях, а как там Вейланд? Не слышал о нем с тех пор, как декан накрыл ваш Книжный клуб?   
И вот это уж точно было какой-то ошибкой!   
\- Джейс Вейланд в книжном клубе? - солидарно присвистнул Саймон, давно забывший об остальных посетителях. - Никогда не думал, что встречу эти слова в одном предложении.  
\- Не смей!.. - тут же вскинулся Александр, но они уже плыли по волнам воспоминаний. Прямиком в бушующую бездну.   
\- Так в народе окрестили их сеть распространителей. По целому ряду причин. Эти двое снабжали травкой весь университет, а когда декан узнал, Вейланд благородно "упал на меч". Лидия тогда как раз думала, что беременна, и у Антихриста с Монтеверде были примерно равные шансы на отцовство.   
\- Аааа как же?.. - и Саймон в простоте своей изобразил руками нечто настолько похабное, что дама за соседним столиком возмущенно охнула. - В смысле, я думал, Алек у нас  _исключительно_  по мальчикам.   
\- Поверь, под ЛСД без разницы, что шевелится у тебя между ног.   
К концу этого предложения Александру почти удалось сползти под стол. Что и помешало ему вскочить следом за окончательно взбешенным Магнусом.   
\- Подожди! Позволь мне объяснить!..  
\- А ты можешь это объяснить?! - искренне удивился Бейн. - Правда?   
\- Кто из нас не делал ошибок в юности?  
\- Таких, как ты - никто! У тебя, наверно, и три шестерки на затылке набиты для аутентичности,  _Антихрист_?   
\- Нет, конечно!..   
\- Две, - уточнил белобрысый, бесцеремонно примеряясь к десерту с кольцом. - На третьей нас начало отпускать.  
И это, определенно, был максимум информации, которую Магнус мог переварить за один вечер, не поехав мозгами.   
  
\- За что? - простонал Алек, рухнув обратно за столик.  
\- Ты не звонишь, не пишешь, - продолжал ломать комедию Моргенштерн, демонстративно ковыряясь вилкой в его десерте.   
\- И это казалось мне вполне прозрачным намеком: я изменился!  
\- А остальным, по-твоему, не дано? Открою секрет, Лайтвуд: не только избранные меняются с годами. Взгляни на меня: я трезв, как стекло, чего, согласись, ни разу не приключилось за годы нашей учебы.  
Что правда, то правда. В былые времена Джонатан мог высосать алкоголь даже из дезодоранта и баловался вещами куда забористей той безобидной травки, что они с Джейсом выращивали в заброшенном поместье Вейландов. Надо полагать, только это и помогало ему выживать под одной крышей со своим чокнутым папашей.  
\- Я возглавляю юридическую службу матери, а она, если помнишь, при разводе отсудила у отца международный конгломерат. И если ты не заметил помолвочного кольца, я даже уговорил Себастьяна наконец-то сделать меня честным мужчиной!  
\- Каким же это чудом?  
Себастьян Верлак был студентом-стипендиатом, как-то выживавшим на смешную зарплату в университетском кафе, и вполне ожидаемо считал всю их компанию богатеньких троглодитов потерянным звеном эволюции. А уж к настойчивым ухаживаниям Джонатана, которого до этого банально никогда не отшивали, и вовсе относился с мученическим смирением.  
\- Терпение, друг мой, - охотно похвастался Моргенштерн, - много терпения и дрянного кофе. И еще мне пришлось отработать полную смену в том ужасном кафе, чтобы доказать... эээ, честно говоря, уже не помню, что. Но с тех пор я не оставляю на чай меньше тридцати процентов.  
По правому боку завистливо вздохнул Саймон. А Алека против воли разобрал смех.  
\- О, Боже, хотел бы я это видеть!  
\- И у тебя есть все шансы. Себастьян записал на видео каждую минуту моего позора.  
Вот ради этого стоило заново отстроить сожженные мосты! И возможно... возможно, зря он жег их в первую очередь. Но прежде, чем Алек успел как следует помариноваться в чувстве вины, Джонатан сморщил нос и добавил, ткнув вилкой в десерт:  
\- Кстати, либо кухню в этом ресторане сильно переоценивают, либо тебе сегодня собирались делать предложение.  
  
\- Мне жаль.   
По пути домой Алек репетировал свою покаянную речь и даже помялся перед витриной цветочного магазинчика, прикидывая, насколько непрофессионально будет появиться утром на работе с расцарапанным шипами лицом. Но при одном лишь взгляде на Магнуса у него в голове - как, впрочем, и всегда - остался только белый шум. Очень неудобно на самом деле.   
Особенно, учитывая то, что бойфренд забаррикадировался на веранде вместе с доброй половиной мини-бара и явно не собирался облегчать задачу.  
\- Мне, правда, очень, очень жаль.   
\- Продолжай, - в конце концов процедил Бейн. - Потому что я жажду объяснений.  _Развернутых_  объяснений. Человек, с которым я сплю в одной постели, от которого у меня нет секретов, вдруг превратился в незнакомца!  
\- Тогда, может, откроешь дверь на веранду, и мы поговорим, как взрослые люди?   
И это, возможно, был не самый удачный выбор слов в разговоре с человеком, склонным к излишнему драматизму. Тем более, когда ты откровенно облажался.  
\- Поверь, сейчас в твоих же интересах, чтобы между нами была хоть какая-то преграда, - прошипел Магнус. - Ты выставил меня на посмешище, заставил тянуться к недосягаемому идеалу!..  
\- Это несправедливо. Я никогда не пытался притворяться кем-то другим.   
\- Тогда зачем было скрывать свои университетские похождения? Ты же знаешь, что я и сам не святой и никогда не стал бы осуждать тебя!..  
\- Потому что я ненавидел себя тогда! - и это вынужденное признание наконец-то стерло с лица Магнуса гримасу обиды. - Я был... жалок, так  _жаждал_  чужого одобрения, что даже не пытался бороться за свое собственное будущее! И все, что я делал, было либо мелочной местью родителям, которые не могли полюбить меня таким, какой я есть, либо жалкой попыткой забыться.   
Иногда у Лайтвуда до сих пор перехватывало дыхание от мысли, что он все же смог пойти наперекор родителям и отстоял право распоряжаться собственной жизнью. Что он занимался тем, к чему лежала душа, и каждое утро просыпался в одной постели с любимым мужчиной.  
\- Я настоящий сейчас, с тобой, и мне жаль, если я заставил тебя чувствовать себя неуверенным в наших отношениях, - признался Алек, опускаясь на одно колено и доставая из кармана с трудом отобранное у Джонатана кольцо.   
В конце концов, кому нужны эти идеальные моменты, верно?   
\- Ты - лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни, Магнус, и я надеюсь, что после сегодняшнего вечера ты все еще хочешь стать моим мужем.  
\- Ты серьезно собираешься делать мне предположение моим же кольцом?! - возмутился бойфренд. И наконец-то открыл разделявшую их дверь.  
А дальше, как говорится, было уже дело техники.


End file.
